Of Graverobbers and Revenge
by chaskagraves
Summary: Shilo is alone. Amber Sweet is convinced Shilo stole Graverobber from her, and wants revenge. Post-Opera. Somewhat of a rape fic.


Cold.

That was the first and only thought passing through Shilo Wallace's mind.

These alleys were fucking cold.

She looked nervously over her shoulder as she walked, her boots clacking and echoing against the concrete. She'd just narrowly escaped a rather vicious drug dealer complete with angry junkies; they hadn't exactly taken well to a small seventeen-year-old girl who had virtually no idea what she was doing or where she was going. She'd learned rather quickly that if you had no interest in Zydrate, sex, or both, the alleys were no place for someone like her. Especially not since she was a rather weak girl, and was practically unable to fight off any attackers. Now, though… Now, she seemed to be alone. It seemed as if she'd managed to find an abandoned alley… Those seemed to be really rare in this place.

It was only two months after the fateful Genetic Opera. The opera where her loved ones were torn away from her… the opera that decided that Shilo would be alone forever. She had run away from her house; she hadn't wanted to stick around that place after being shut in it for so long, especially since there was really no reason for her to be there anymore. So, ever since, she'd been wandering around the city, searching futilely for a new place to live. She'd gone searching for the graverobber who had helped her during the opera, for he had seemed to be the only person who was the closest thing to a friend for her besides Blind Mag, but he was nowhere to be found. After a while, she'd just stopped searching, and she'd settled on wandering the city by herself. She had no interest in becoming a Zydrate junkie or a whore, though (and these days, those terms were synonymous), so unfortunately, there weren't many places to go for someone like her.

Echoing footsteps that weren't her own startled her out of her thoughts, and she stopped where she was, turning around nervously. Her eyes widened, and her hands twisted themselves together in fear as the tall figure in the alley stumbled towards her.

"Someone's down here." A raspy feminine voice sounded, and the visitor came into Shilo's full vision. A strange strike of both familiarity and panic hit her as she looked up, her eyes trailing up the person's boot-clad legs, leather-clad torso. Only when she met the pale eyes did she realize she was looking into the surgery-altered face of GeneCo's new CEO, Amber Sweet.

"You seem familiar." Amber's voice was slurred, and she staggered as she walked. Shilo stepped back some, watching her voicelessly. She knew what was going on. She'd seen enough to know when someone was coming down from a Zydrate-induced high, and the way Amber was acting seemed to fit perfectly. But… how did Amber get her street Zydrate, if her graverobber was gone…?

"Can't find my Graverobber," the CEO continued, her fingers scrabbling against the wall in an attempt to keep her balance. "He's gone and disappeared, the fucking bastard…" Her eyes suddenly focused on Shilo, who flinched, hugging her arms closer to herself. "You're rather cute, aren't you…? You're the kind of girl he'd go for… So young, sweet, innocent…" Her lips twisted into a rather evil-looking smile. "He'd go after you to break you… It's all he wants, really. The fucking douche just leaves after he thinks he's done. He'll be coming back for you; I already know it. He'll want to be the one to break you, my Graverobber will."

"A-Amber…" Shilo finally spoke shakily. "What… what are you talking about?"

Amber's eyes narrowed, and she suddenly moved gracefully, fluidly over to Shilo. Before the girl could object, Amber had grabbed her and pinned her against the alley wall, her wrists held above her head.

"Graverobber can't break you if you're already broken…" Her voice murmured in Shilo's ear, causing her to shiver. "I know who you are… Wallace girl. Shilo, isn't it…?"

One of her hands trailed over Shilo's side, traveling down over the slight curve of her hips. Shilo flinched at the contact, trying to squirm away, but Amber's hand held her down firmly in place. "Amber…" she protested feebly. "What are you doing? Why are you…"

"You made my Graverobber like you," Amber hissed, her hand snaking under the waistband of the girl's skirt. "He likes you more than he likes me, and I'm his number-one customer. You're taking him away from me… Only because you seem to be the most innocent thing alive… I'm going to change that. He won't want you if you're broken already…"

Her hand tugged, and the skirt easily ripped and came away. The cold air nipped at Shilo's newly exposed skin, and she shivered and whimpered. "Amber… Please…" she begged, tears starting to fill her eyes as she realized what was about to happen. "I never meant to take Graverobber from you… I wasn't even trying to…"

"Too late for that, you little whore." Amber's voice was low and predatory, and some strange instinct inside Shilo told her not to struggle. Somehow, she knew that things would only be made worse if she struggled against her. She screwed her eyes shut as she felt a pair of teeth tugging at her earlobe, slowly moving down to bite at her neck. Amber's tongue slowly, softly licked up her neck as her hand worked at Shilo's shirt, and the girl suddenly whimpered and thrust her hips forward, instantly hating herself for it. What was wrong with her… She wasn't supposed to want this…

"You're going to be a bit cooperative, aren't you?" Amber purred. "I always figured you'd be easy…" A pulse of anger suddenly went through Shilo, and she instantly went still and silent at the woman's words. Easy, was she? That was something to hear from the woman who'd give sex to the first person that would give her Zydrate…

"I'm not easy," Shilo finally muttered. She saw a smile twist Amber's lips once again.

"Really now…?" she asked. "What if I did this…?" She'd gotten Shilo's shirt open, and once again Shilo was reminded she wasn't wearing a bra. There hadn't been any at her house, so she hadn't bothered with trying to search one out… but now she regretted it. Amber's head sunk down to the level of her breasts, and her tongue slowly traced around and over one of her nipples. A strange feeling shot through Shilo, and she let out another pleading whimper. As soon as the sound left her mouth, she immediately bit down on her lower lip, intent on keeping quiet. She couldn't have Amber have any pleasure for some reason…

Amber snickered. "You are." She licked the girl's nipple once more, and Shilo inadvertently let out yet another whimper.

_Will you stop it…_ she told herself sternly. _What's wrong with you? You don't want any of this! _

Amber moved up to suck on her collarbone, and Shilo's hips bucked forward again. The feeling passed through her again, and it felt so unfamiliar… She couldn't quite figure out what it was. It felt as if her groin was on fire, it made her feel as if she needed a release… a release only Amber was able to give…

She felt fingers tearing at her underwear, and it just as easily came away. Her clothes were so fragile… Fingers were probing between her legs, toying with the strange wetness that had somehow accumulated there. Before she knew what she was doing, she was rocking her hips against Amber's hand, letting little moans escape as she did so.

She suddenly gasped and whimpered as Amber moved her hand away. "You're soaking, aren't you, little Shilo…?" the woman murmured. "I didn't say you could do anything, though." Her voice turned into a growl, and she bit down hard on Shilo's collarbone. Shilo yelped in pain, her head turning to the side and her eyes screwing shut. How in the world did she manage to get herself into this…?

"You want it, don't you?" Amber asked. "I know you do… You're all soaking and ready for me…" She licked her fingers, and Shilo shuddered.

"Amber…" she tried to protest. "No… Please…"

Amber turned Shilo's head so she was facing her. Shilo stared into the pale, Zydrate-blurred eyes as tears began to fill her own. Her mind said she didn't want it, but her body apparently said she did… Amber kissed her lips lightly, the gentlest she'd been. "Be thankful it's me doing this, little girl," she whispered in her ear. "Someone else would be much too rough on this little body of yours. But… maybe you'd _like _that…"

She suddenly bit down on Shilo's neck rather hard, starting to suck on it. Shilo let out another yelp of pain, this time it sounding closer to a scream. Amber dragged her nails down Shilo's side, and Shilo couldn't help but arch into them. Tears rolled down her face as she screamed Amber's name, feeling both pain and want surge through her. She didn't want this, she didn't want this, she didn't want this… she wanted this… fuck, she wanted this… she didn't want this but she did…

"Amber…!" she whimpered loudly, panting, trying to keep herself from sliding down the wall. Amber's teeth freed themselves from her neck, and the woman returned to her ear.

"You do want this," she muttered heavily, a dominant tone taking over her voice. "I knew it… Beg me, Shilo. Beg me to fuck you, and I just might do it."

More tears cascaded down her face as Shilo quickly contemplated what to do. If she complied with Amber, she knew she'd be called easy, and Amber would get her sick pleasure from her. If she didn't… Amber would probably absolutely hurt her somehow… Staying as alive and unhurt as possible was Shilo's goal to survive in the city, just long enough until she found Graverobber; he was the only one left she could rely on… This meant… She had to comply…

"Amber…" she begged, her voice cracking as she struggled to hold her sobs back. "Please, Amber… please…"

"Please what?" crooned Amber, licking up Shilo's neck and nipping at her ear. "You need to tell me what you want…"

A sob escaped Shilo before she could control it, and, feeling humiliated, she finished her request. "Please, Amber… please fuck me…"

A purr sounded from Amber's throat as she kissed Shilo's lips once more. "Good girl," she murmured approvingly. She finally started heading downward, her nails dragging along Shilo's flesh, leaving angry red scratches as she went. Shilo's heart thudded in her ears, loud and fast. She couldn't believe what was really going on… She felt Amber's nails lock in her hips, pinning them down against the wall. What, she wasn't allowed to move? She couldn't protest, though; she didn't want to risk Amber hurting her any more than she wanted to.

Amber planted alternating kisses and bites on her thighs, close enough to rile Shilo up but not enough to provide her release. Shilo whimpered and panted every time Amber's lips drew closer to that place, and protested every time she avoided it. Amber's teeth locked into Shilo's right thigh, and as she began sucking again, Shilo moaned in pain, both hating and loving her touch. She was so weak… She wasn't supposed to enjoy any of this…

"Amber…" she moaned. "Please… stop…"

Amber responded by biting harder, causing Shilo to jerk and cry out again. She then let go of her thigh and looked up at her, licking two fingers. Shilo felt her face go bright red, and her body responded by thrusting forward her hips ever so slightly. The woman then leaned forward again, and Shilo's eyes widened as she felt her slip inside her. First one finger, then two… Amber purred, and Shilo moaned slightly as she felt Amber's fingers start to flex inside her. Shilo's own fingers scrabbled back against the wall, desperate for some sort of support, as she tried to cope with this strange feeling inside her. It felt… really different, but… good, in a strange way. Amber watched her from the ground, for her reaction as she started sliding her fingers in and out of her. Shilo whimpered at this new feeling, which made another twisted smile appear on Amber's face.

"Amber…" Shilo whined. "What are you…?"

"I'm fucking you," Amber answered in some sort of sick pride. "You are mine, Shilo." She then leaned her head forward, and Shilo's knees nearly gave out at the new feeling: Amber was licking her, in some strange place that drove her crazy. A loud moan escaped her, and before she could control herself, her arms flew down, her fingers tangling themselves in the older woman's hair, holding her there.

"Amber!" she cried out, her hips rocking violently back and forth, grinding herself on Amber's tongue. Amber responded by fucking her harder, moving her fingers violently in and out of her, her tongue moving even faster.

Moans, whimpers, and pleading sounded from Shilo's mouth as Amber kept going. Every so often, the woman would purr, and the sensation would send shivers down Shilo's spine causing her hips to buck and a louder moan to escape. Her mind still protested; she could hear that faint voice of unwillingness underneath all her pleasure. She didn't want Amber to stop, though… she was at the point where she would most likely die if she stopped… It felt too good for her to just stop… She needed her release, so badly…

"Amber…" she moaned, thrusting her hips back and forth. "Oh god… fuck… Amber… please…"

Amber pulled her mouth away, just enough to speak. Her fingers were still inside Shilo, tormenting and teasing her, and Shilo whimpered.

"What do you want, little Shilo?" Amber murmured, licking Shilo's thigh. "You want to come? You want me to let you come for me?"

Shilo had no idea what she meant, but she was too far gone to even care. "Yes…!" she whimpered. "Please, Amber… please let me come…"

"How much do you want it?" Amber bent and delivered a tiny lick to that place again. Shilo thrust her hips forward and whined, desperate to have her there again.

"I want it so much," she managed to choke out. "Please… Amber…"

Amber's lips again twisted into a demented smile. "Good girl," she murmured for the second time, kissing Shilo's thigh. She then moved back in, and Shilo bucked as she felt that tongue she loved so much return.

Almost instantly, she felt something in her legs tense up, and she screwed her eyes closed once more. Her fingers clenched into a fist in Amber's hair, and she suddenly arched as a feeling of immense pleasure burst inside her.

"_Amber!" _she screamed, arching off the wall, throwing her head back, not even caring she hit the wall. She moaned her loudest, screaming her climax, and as Amber pulled her fingers out of her, she lost her footing and tumbled to the ground. Amber caught her, however, before she could crack her head open on the cold cement.

Both women slumped to the ground for a moment, Shilo panting in Amber's arms. "Not so innocent anymore, are you?" Amber demanded, propping her against the wall. Shilo looked up at her, still panting, her eyes wide. The woman got to her feet, her hands on her hips, looking down at the exhausted girl.

"There's one last thing I want you to do for me," she said as Shilo pushed herself up from sliding down again.

"W-What?" Shilo asked shakily, looking up at her but not meeting her eyes.

"Find that bastard Graverobber," Amber replied. "Show him what I've done. Show him I've broken you, that you aren't an innocent little girl anymore. Then send him back to me."

Shilo's eyes widened once more. Amber really was hard on revenge on her… "Wh…what happens if I don't?" she dared to question.

Amber bent down and propped up her chin with a hand, forcing her to look into her eyes. "I'm sending GeneCo to find you, that's what happens if you don't. They're going to do a repossession if you don't do as I say."

"But… I don't owe anything to GeneCo!" Shilo cried.

"Nobody knows that except you," Amber said simply, getting back to her feet. "There's no way of fighting off the Repo Man when he finds you. You should know that for sure. Now. You'll do as I say if you want to stay alive."

Without waiting for a response, Amber walked off, leaving Shilo in the alley alone. The shock of the events that had just transpired washed over her, and she curled up into a ball on the ground, tears filling her eyes once more. After a moment, however, she got up, wiping her tears away. She had no choice now. She had to find Graverobber. She had to do exactly as Amber said, find Graverobber and send him to her.

In order to stay alive.

With that thought in her mind, she gathered up her ripped clothing and walked out of the alley.


End file.
